A Family Worth Having
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: I hate families...I hate you...and I hate your son! Sasuke said to Naruto. Can naruto's son make sasuke see what families can be like? Will sasuke crack just enough to let naruto in? Yaoi. SasuNaru. a bit of NaruGaa in the first chappie.


**A/N: ok, this is based in Konoha…in the actual Naruto time, but Sasuke and Naruto don't know each other…they weren't on the same team and they only met after they became roommates or housemates or whatever. Sakura is married to Lee and is Naruto's best friend. I know this might get a little confusing but bear with me. **

**WARININGS: M-preg and Yaoi. Touch of NaruGaa in first chappie and after that continual SASUNaru. This is not going to be NaruSasu. **

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...but however i do own Tadeo...so anyone can use him if permission is asked!

Chapter 1:

The pristine white walls and the dim lighting scared him. He really hated hospitals and if the person inside wasn't special, he would have left. He leaned back in his chair trying not to think about _him_…_his_ red hair and green eyes. It was true that _he_ had left him…disappeared after a fight they'd had. He'd searched everywhere but hadn't found _him_ until today. He'd been broken, but now it was _he_ who was lying broken and wasted.

A soft snore made him glance at the little boy next to him. The boy was sound asleep, to young to understand what was going on. Too young to understand that he might not see his father again. He couldn't help but reach out to stroke the blond head. The boy woke up; his big green eyes blinking like a baby owl. He stared at him and then smiled.

"Chichi-ue?"

"It's nothing kiddo, why don't you go to sleep?" he told his son. The son he hadn't known about for the past five years…the son who was _his_ last legacy.

The little blond clambered into his lap and hugged him. "Can you give me a huggie, daddy? Otou-san used to do that, but he said he can't anymore…"

He complied placing his arms around the little boy, who snuggled into his shoulder, trying to go back to sleep but failing miserably. After a little bit of burrowing, the boy resigned himself to sitting on his chichi-ue's lap and staring at the wall.

He watched his son, trying to fathom out what the boy was thinking. The click of a door opening made him turn his attention to the pink haired doctor who came out. "Naruto?"

He stood up. "Sakura…how is he?"

Sakura shook her head softly. "I'm sorry Naruto, we can't help him anymore." He choked a little. "He wants to see you…he has very little time."

"Thank you." Naruto picked the little boy up and entered the ward. The walls were too white, they _him_ look like a skeleton. "Hey Gaara…" he willed himself not to cry.

"Naruto…and Tadeo…" the red head turned to his son. "How have you been, Gaki?"

"Otou-san, don't call me gaki! I'm ok. Chichi-ue refused to buy me an ice-cream but he gave me a hug. When are you coming home, Otou-san?" The boy hugged his father's arm.

"I'm sorry, Tadeo…I can't come home. You will have to live with

Chichi-ue now. I will miss you, but I'll be with you ok?" this was as sentimental as Gaara could get. Naruto sighed; this was going to be a hard day.

Naruto wished they'd had more time, he had questions of course, the most important being 'why'…but now wasn't the time for questions, and it was a time for saying good bye, for the final time.

Naruto took the red head's hand. "Oh, Gaara…" he said softly, holding a little tighter, never wanting to let go.

The frail figure smiled. "Well, take care of him will you Naruto? I'm sorry, I…" but he was cut off as the blond kissed him. He wished he could just hold Naruto, for always, but now was not the time for wishes.

"Be a good boy Tadeo." The little boy nodded. And then they sat there chichi-ue and son, giving the red head company. After a while Gaara breathed his last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha sighed. The moron was late again. This time he'd disappeared with out a trace, and Sasuke had no idea where he'd gone. Being Naruto's house mate was the toughest decision Sasuke had to make. True he could leave anytime he wanted; he had enough cash to buy himself a different house, but then he'd be watched then.

His psychiatrist had told him that he had to live with someone…as a precaution. His psychiatrist Sakura had introduced him to her best friend Naruto, who she said had been through shit too, and they could keep an eye on each other. But Naruto hadn't seemed depressed; he seemed full of energy and wore clothes no ninja should be seen in. The constant happiness bugged the hell out of Sasuke but h had no idea, why he bore with it.

So they had been staying in the same house for a year. They'd had another house mate Kiba who got along extremely well with Naruto, but he'd moved out after he'd married Hinata, one of the Hyuugas. Sasuke was happy, he didn't need to live with a family…he hated families!

He heard the lock click and looked up as the door opened to see a dishevelled Naruto, holding a small bundle. On closer inspection, the bundle turned out to be a little blond boy of about five. Uneasiness gripped Sasuke, something really wasn't right here.

Naruto's eyes had a sort of dead look in them and that easy smile that Sasuke hated so much was gone, replaced by grimness around the mouth. Sasuke wondered what was up and he was about to ask when the blond bundle stirred.

"Chichi-ue…where are we?"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide in shock. _Chichi-ue? Chichi-ue?_ That meant father…was the kid Naruto's….

"We're home Tadeo…are you hungry or shall I just dump you into bed?" Naruto's voice was soft and a small smile graced his lips, even though Sasuke could tell it was fake.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. The message was clear. 'We'll talk later, not in front of the kid.'

"The bed, chichi-ue. I'm not hungry. Can we visit Otou-san tomorrow?" The little voice chirped up. Sasuke frowned…Otou-san? How many fathers did this kid have?

"Otou-san has gone away, kiddo. No we can't visit him, tomorrow, but I'll take you anywhere you want in the afternoon." Naruto's voice sounded choked. The kid nodded and Naruto disappeared upstairs, mostly to the guest room.

Sasuke felt anger welling up in him. What the hell did Naruto mean, bringing home a boy and not even consulting him! Where had the bloody dobe been? He heard footsteps and Naruto appeared.

"What the hells going on dobe?" Sasuke's voice was harsh.

"My…my ex-boyfriend just died. And the little boy was our son." Naruto went straight to the point, readying himself for the argument coming his way.

"Your _boyfriend_ had a son?" this was said in a calm, cold voice which indicated that Sasuke was very angry.

"He and I are the same Sasuke. He was Ichibi of Suna. When you're jinchuuriki, it's possible. We broke up after a fight. I never saw him after that." Naruto explained.

"And you're telling me that he just died. So the brat up there is going to be staying here?"

"Stop being such a bastard. That brat is my son…I didn't know I had a son! I've had a really hard day and I don't need you making it worse for me! You want to leave…oh wait…this is your house. You want me to leave I'll do it. I know you can't stand kids! But just give us sometime till the funeral is over and Tadeo has adjusted ok?" Naruto burst out, tears leaking from those blue eyes.

Sasuke just stood up and walked out. Naruto crying bothered him…Naruto having a son bothered him. The hyper blond was enough to deal with but a hyper son too? Why did it always have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just have a quiet roommate who didn't bug him? Sasuke growled as he slammed the door shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ok that's it for now. I'll update as fast as I can. My comp is still getting repaired so I can't update other stories until then! See ya'll. And Sasuke is a bastard ne?**

**Taka **


End file.
